Lusting for Life
by sweetasarose
Summary: Ten years after Henry Scott's attack on San Francisco, Kit is now a DarkRiver sentinel. He's watched as many of his packmates have found their mates. Now, it's his turn. And he'll protect her at any cost. Post-KoS.


Kit was unwinding after a long day of patrols when he saw her. Sitting at a high table with a group of females, her body was on full display. Her long legs were crossed, shortening the length of her skirt, hinting at the skin underneath. Creamy white, they were in stark contrast to the black dress that hugged her every curve. Her chest was proudly displayed, though hidden by a just-barely-appropriate neckline, as she raised her martini glass to her friends in celebration. Her light-brown, wild curls bounced, as she tilted her head back to drink, sliding over her bare shoulders in a sweet caress. But it was her laugh that captured him.

Even over the loud booming of the club, the noise of the crowd around him, and the leopard female, Mandy, dancing with him, he heard it. The sound of pure joy, of tinkling bells. A sound that he felt gifted to hear.

A Snow Dancer behind him bumped him, knocking him out of the trance and he realized that he had stopped moving on the dance floor while staring at his angel. And that he was more aroused than he had ever been. He belatedly realized that his leopard was fighting to gain control, wanting to go to this unknown woman. To hold her, to possess her. Reining back the leopard, but not wanting to deny himself the pleasure, he called Cory over to distract Mandy. Nodding his thanks to Kit and smirking at her, the other DarkRiver soldier began dancing with the female soldier. Taking care of the distraction, Kit began to hunt.

He weaved through the crowd, his eyes never leaving his quarry. She was carefree and generous with her smile. She was buoyant and mischievous with her friends. But when her eyes found his, he knew: she was his.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was having a fun time at her best friend's bachelorette party, three thousand miles away from her fears. It had felt like a life-time since she had dared to go out, let loose, and laugh. That is, until Beverly had announced she was engaged. All of a sudden, Evelyn was swept up in shopping sprees, event planning and good humor by her friend's joy, all culminating in the always lively bachelorette party.<p>

Though reluctant to mingle with the more animal of the races, Evelyn had agreed to celebrate at a club known for its changeling patrons in the spirit of new adventures. If she had learned anything in the past two years in San Francisco, it was that living a completely isolated life was no way to live at all. Though, in retrospect, it was easier to agree to a night of frivolity than to live it. Even comfortably surrounded by friends, she still wasn't able to completely let go.

After a round of toasting to Beverly's happy future, strangely, she had the urge to dance. Not one guy had approached them all night, probably sensing the group's need for a 'girl's night.' But as she looked around in search, something caught her eye. A tall, incredibly handsome man was headed their way.

"Ooh, look at that one coming this way. The one with the red hair," Stephanie pointed out. "He's to die for."

Of course, she had noticed him. How could she not? The strobe lights were bouncing off his hair, highlighting it in rainbow colors but never overpowering its base. It was red, yes, but darker than usual, more auburn, complimenting his lightly golden skin nicely. He was tall, well over six feet, and his loose t-shirt did nothing to hide the hard muscles of his body. Instead, the light material plastered itself to his chest with the momentum he created as he swiftly and smoothly made his way through the crowd.

Her friends had put their heads together, discussing him, wondering, if he was headed their way, which one was going to ask him to dance. But Evelyn didn't participate. She was too intrigued by his eyes, bluer than the clearest skies, which were locked with hers. She vaguely wondered if he was a changeling, but before that thought could take root and worry her, he arrived.

His presence suddenly seemed to loom over the table as if he had laid his claim, as if he had the right. The bachelorette party, just arguing over him seconds ago, became silent, the girls waiting like prey to see the predator's next move. When he didn't say anything, the girls began to wonder at his sanity. Until they saw that he was staring at Evelyn. And she was staring back, as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist. Understanding flooded their minds, and they decided to sit back and watch the scene play out.

Up close, he was more gorgeous than she had previously thought. And much more overwhelming. Evelyn could feel her heart begin to race, her breathing speeding up. More than that, her nipples hardened and she began to tingle between her thighs, all in awareness of his strength. Of his maleness. It came to the point where she felt she would faint from the onslaught of emotions. And then he moved.

The Adonis leaned over, placing one hand on the table and one hand of the back of her chair, effectively closing her in. But instead of feeling confined, she felt comforted and safe.

He brought his lips to her ear, and whispered "Dance with me." It was a demand, not a request. But it was a demand that she had no desire to fight. However, not wanting to appear weak, she decided to play. Without answering, she placed her hands on his hard chest, earning a low growl in approval from him. _Definitely changeling_, she thought, though the truth didn't bother her in the least.

She lightly pushed, asking him for distance, before getting up and walking away. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. He had a stormy expression on his face, as if he was holding himself back from pouncing on her. But when she held out her hand to him, he seemed to breathe in relief. He closed the distance between one blink and the next, taking her hand in his right and putting his other on her lower back in a gesture that screamed possession.

As he walked her to the dance floor, she looked up at him, surprised she only reached his shoulder even at her five feet ten inches. But when she saw the look he was giving her, she caught her breath and forgot about his height. There was no more blue in his eyes; his pupils were completely dilated. She was so transfixed by his eyes, she hadn't realized that they had made it to the dance floor or that they were surrounded by grinding couples. The only thing she was aware of was his hands on her waist. Her hands in his silky hair. His lips on her neck.

* * *

><p>Kit was in heaven. The alluring woman that had captured his attention was now in his arms, her womanly curves pressed tightly to his body. It took everything he had to control the urge to ravish her. The only thing stopping him was the hundred or so people in the club. He had no desire for other males to see her in the throes of passion. That was his right. And only his. However, he couldn't stop the leopard from sampling a taste.<p>

Quickly, and carefully, he guided her to a dark alcove where even other changelings would have a hard time spotting them. He leaned her against the wall and covered her with his body, hiding her from all eyes. Then, he could wait no longer. He began to taste her, starting with her neck. She tasted like the richest cream, the most decadent dessert his cat could imagine. Growling in passion, he began behind her left ear.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "Right there."

She grabbed his shoulders in passion, clawing her nails into him. Rather than discouraging him, her actions fueled his desire to please her. Lost in sensation, he reached down with his right hand and hitched her left leg up around his waist, his left hand on the wall next to her head, boxing her in. Taking the hint, she worked her way up his body, gaining better leverage to rub herself on him, like a cat in heat. Understanding flashed through him, and he quickly, but gently began to guide her to orgasm. He intensified his kissing, ensuring she was marked as his, and began stroking her side while she continued to rub against his jeans. At the last moment, when her pleasure was about to erupt, he took her mouth in a sealing kiss, promising her the world, promising her his heart.

As she came down, her breathing was erratic but her eyes were clear. Those beautiful, amber eyes understood that in that moment they were perfect.

The moment was broken when behind him, he heard screams and growling. His leopard sensed that Cory and an unknown SnowDancer had started a drunken fight over Mandy. As a DarkRiver sentinel he had to step in before it escalated.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he purred as he stroked her soft curls. She nodded her head in acquiescence.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, his hard-on protesting, he turned to deal with the fight, that now involved six changelings, tunneling his frustration into a desire to end it quickly. It was soon to be a riot.

* * *

><p>Sated, and in a world of bliss, Evelyn was brought down to Earth when Beverly found her and began pulling her towards the exit.<p>

"Eve we have to go. Now. The changelings are getting too aggressive. It's not safe here!" she begged, as she steered her through the crowd.

"But Bev, he has it under control," she said, trying to reassure her friend of her changeling's power. Just then, a chair went flying over their heads and the music cut-off abruptly. Screams began to rise in volume and in the confusion of the sudden brawl, Evelyn was pulled from the club and away from the man she had just made a frighteningly strong connection with. As she was tugged through the door, she only had one thought: _I don't even know his name_.


End file.
